Nobody listened
by CaptainTmir
Summary: ChrisBianca fic set after Chris crossed, guess who's back?
1. Chapter 1

This had probably been done but eh whatever.

A few things before you read this.

My grammar is bad get over it.

My imagination sucks get over it.

If you don't like my story don't read it.

If you don't like my attitude stop reading this.

If you found this funny good for you.

If you don't like Bianca don't read this.

I don't own Charmed.

I don't own Chris either, wish I did.

Set after Chris Crossed.

Now on with the story.

kl

"_If I can't save you, I swear to god I'll stop you."_

Chris stared down at baby Wyatt, thruth be told he didn't know if he was capable of killing his baby brother.

He had been good once, and at this moment he was still innocent, no matter how evil he will turn out to be Chris couldn't kill an innocent child.

Sighing, he left the room making his way to the kitchen where he heard the sisters talking.

_**Piper: **I think it's time we make some changes around here._

_**Phoebe: **What kind of changes?_

_**Piper: **Like I think you should move to Hong Kong with Jason, and you should move in with Richard._

_**Paige: **I never said I wanted that._

_**Piper: **You didn't have to, the spell did that for you. And you too._

_**Phoebe: **Well, we can't leave you alone, we have to stick together._

_**Piper: **No, I know, believe me, I know. But you can't keep sacrificing your lives forever and neither can I. Mum did that, Grams did it and even Prue. And look what happened to them. It's not a legacy I want us to inherit._

_**Paige: **What if it doesn't work out, us going our separate ways?_

_**Piper: **Well, we'll worry about it then._

_**Phoebe: **You sure about this?_

_**Piper: **Yeah, I am._

Chris shook his head no no this couldn't be happening they weren't supposed to move out yet. He wasn't even conceived, he had messed up and the only ones who will most likely be able to help him were his aunts.

Sue he could always go and tell his mom, "Hi I'm Chris your second son, and I wasn't lying about Wyatt turning evil." Yeah like that would fly with her.

The pain in his chest was still there, he couldn't confront Piper right now, to make her see that the sisters couldn't move out.

It was too dangerous and put Wyatt at risk, well that would be the excuse that he would use.

Chris orbed himself to P3, maybe a little meditation would ease his thoughts.

Bianca.

He had to stop thinking about her.

Death was part of life, he shoul know he had seen so many people he cared about die before his eyes.

It hurt, it hurt so much, but he couldn't let it affect his mission.

If he saved Wyatt hopefully that saved her too.

He thought bitterly.

Destiny must hate him or something, making him lose everything he had ever cared about.

4543gjhkdlsjgkfds

Gfjksfjkldsjklfu jigsaw

Hfksah hy7 8

Jfkslau8375

Jhgkd7t

Jkleut9076t4

Jhewrutew897t43jhio

Black.

All she could see around her was black, not that it was much of a surprise.

She was dead what should she be seeing? A bright light? No she was part demon she wasn't good.

She was an assassin she killed innocent people on an order for money.

That's how she had met Chris she thought with a smile.

If she was dead that also meant, the baby was dead too.

She couldn't let herself cry over this.

Why should she, she had never had the chance to bring it into this hell, the chair leg that had pierced her, ended that life, that chance.

Wyatt had known about it, and threatened her, Chris didn't know, thank god for small favors.

A light flashed behind her eyelids.

She opened them, her eyes burning not used to such brightness.

"Whats going on?"

A small round women, grabbed her by the hand.

"Well Bianca, we have been watching you for awhile."

Bianca looked around, her eyes adjusting to the brighteness.

:"Who are you?"

The women smiled.

"Well I'm destiny dear." Her voice was so friendly.

Bianca instantly liked this women.

She knew from past experience she shouldn't just based on how she acts and her appearance.

She had met Demons she had thought were nice people, and they always ended up trying ot kill her, or getting her to work for them.

"Yeah so what do you want?" Biamca hated beating around the bush.

"Well, it seems your destiny was cut short, like so many others are in this time."

Bianca nodded, wasn't that the truth.

"And?"

The plump women gave her a small smile.

"We're sending you back."

Bianca groaned, she was dead couldn't they just leave her alone, she didn't want to go back, she would rather go to hell, then the hell that enveloped the mortal world.

"What if I say no?" Bianca crossed her arms.

Destiny's eyes seemed to dance at that.

"I don't think you will."

Bianca pulled a strand of her hair behind her ear, she hated just standing doing nothing.

"How can you be so sure?" She hated when people assumed things too.

"Well you want to see Chris again don't you?"

Bianca nodded, what she wouldn't give to appologize to him, and explain herself.

"Well by sending you back, we mean to the past, so do you wish to go or stay here?"

"I want to go!"

Destiny smiled, and brought her hands out in fron tof her.

Bianca could feel the magic radiating from her.

l

l

l

More to come when I'm not too laze


	2. pizza yum

Hi yes I know back so soon don't get used to it, I just don't want to study exams comming up your know

Bianca stared out the window of her new appartment, nicer than the one she had had in the past, well truth be told Wyatt hadn't destroyed half the city here.

Being an assassin always made good money. She didn't mind killing demons, in this time that's what most assassins were used for, instead of killing innocents this she could get used to.

The lights from the city were beautiful, if this is what Chris wanted for their future she couldn't really blame him.

It had been a week since she was sent back to the past, and she still didn't know what she was going to say to Chris, the truth would hurt him, it hurt her.

Sighing she pulled herself away from the view.

She couldn't wait longer for this.

"Chris." She yelled out to an empty room, she hoped he wouldn't blow her up, while it didn't kill her it still hurt like hell.

Familiar orbs appeared in front of her, Bianca held her breath, tensing her muscles to prepare herself for an attack.

R

TRETRE

YTREYET

YtREYTR

Ytryklgds

* * *

u 

Fjhaskhfas

Ryui hrjsa

Fhjaskfy89 u8

Chris through the pencil on the desk, this was useless, there was no way he was going to figure out who was going to turn Wyatt evil with a who's more likely list and then go down it.

It could be any demon.

With Phoebe and Paige out of the manor, didn't help matters at all, he was stuck doing more vanquishes alone than he preferred.

Most of the demons he vanquished were those he knew that Wyatt had been in contact with in the past.

He was also looking for the one that had killed the aunts and his mom.

That one could have been a factor in turning Wyatt evil, but he didn't care he just wanted to save her.

He was frustrated and anyone who knew him could tell.

His mask falling to show how really exhausted he was.

Chris

Chris frowned, that wasn't one of the sisters, but someone was calling him, no idea who it was he orbed out and followed the call.

The orbs faded around him to present him, with the figure of Bianca standing before him.

Chris's breath caught in his throat, it wasn't possible she was dead.

"Who are you?" Chris asked, his voice slightly raspy.

"You know who I am Chris, and please before doing anything let me explain." She responded. Chris nodded sensing her.

"I don't know why, but destiny for some reason sent me back, I mean I was positive I had died and so yeah, and I'm sorry about bringing you back to the future I had to, Wyatt knew something and arg why is this so hard to explain." She through her hands up in exasperation.

Chris kept sensing her, it was Bianca, but there was something more, something he couldn't identify.

Tears coursed down her tanned cheeks.

"I'm so sorry Chris, I'm sorry." Her voice broke at the end.

Chris grabbed her by the waist, and enveloped her in a hug, holding her close to him, Chris was finally able to smile for the first time that week.

"It's Ok, I'm just happy your back."

Bianca looked sideways at him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"Definitely."

Chris stepped back to take a good look at her, she didn't look much different than the last time he had seen her. Her hair still perfectly straight and chestnut colored.

Her clothing thank god, didn't consist of black leather, Chris had never liked the color black, or leather for that matter way to kinky for his tastes.

Instead she wore a faded pair of blue jeans a dark blue tang top with a light blue half sweater.

She was beautiful like always.

"I'm just happy your still alive." Chris smiled, and took out the ring that he had still carried around with him.

Bianca put her hand in front of her, and let Chris place the ring on her finger.

"So anything interesting happen since I've been dead?" Bianca asked in a light tone.

Chris shook his head, and looked around the apartment.

It had basic furniture, a lamp for illumination, a kitchen and two doors, one he suspected was a bathroom and the other a bedroom.

"So you're here, not so long and you already have an apartment?"

Chris asked with a light tone.

Bianca just shrugged her shoulders.

"Well killing demons in this time pays pretty good."

Chris brought her body to his again, wanting as much contact as possible, him seeing her die made him realize how much he had missed her over the months he had been trying to save Wyatt.

"So movie?" Chris looked down at Bianca who was only a bit shorter than him, he nodded, demon hunting could wait for another night.

"Chinese food?" He added.

Bianca shook her head.

"No Pizza is better."

Jfkdljfklds

Fjklds afjkslajfklds

Fjklas fs

Fssa

1

1

* * *

1

1fklasfjas

Fshakfhkas

Paige orbed Phoebe back to the manor, Piper was dead serious on having them at least visit once a week without having the reason be either demon vanquish or demon surprise.

Piper like the ex chef she was, was making a masterpiece in the kitchen.

"Hello dear sister of mine." Phoebe called out, she had had to lie to Jason about coming him, she had explained she wanted to explore her surroundings, he had been disappointed of course, because he had had a date planned for them.

Piper poked her head out of the kitchen.

"Oh hi, so how's japan?"

She went back into the kitchen as Paige and Phoebe followed her in.


	3. wicthstock

So instead of studying for my exams this is what Im doing.

On with the story.

"Will you cut that out Bianca?" Chris and Bianca were watching some stupid horror movie, which by the way had all its facts wrong.

"No." Bianca replied.

They were both on a very uncomfortable couch, Bianca had her back against Chris's chest, and was busy squishing around the veins on his hands.

"It feels weird." Chris didn't really mind it that much, but he would rather be doing something else with that hand.

While it did involve Bianca, it was a lot more x-rated than what she was doing at the moment.

"So?" Chris shrugged.

He was starting to get a kink in the back of his neck.

"You need a new couch." He didn't really want to talk about anything serious with Bianca tonight, he just wanted to act like well a like he didn't have a care in the world.

That his older brother, the person he had idolized most of his childhood was going to turn evil, if he couldn't stop it.

"This is a new couch Baby." Bianca turn to him and straddle him.

He finally got to put his hand somewhere better.

Not that he hated Bianca holding his hand, just at the moment he liked it better where it was placed, on her hip.

"Fine then you need a better couch, one that is preferable not made of rock."

Bianca flipped her hair.

Damn the hair flip, that combined with her little black dress were a deadly combination.

"Why? The couch is perfectly fine, its not like you have to sleep on it." She grinned at him.

Chris drummed his fingers on her hip.

"Yeah well not this one, but I have been sleeping on the one at P3 and let me tell you, while its not that comfee its better than this."

Bianca scowled, Chris could tell she was about to go into one of her famous rants.

"WHAT! Chris, no one is supposed to sleep on a couch, a couch is meant for sitting down on, watching tv and that's it, you sleep in a bed, that's what there for, oh when I see Piper again I am going to give that lady a piece of my mind."

Chris just smiled the entire time, she kept going, he didn't really hear any of the words she said.

Bianca noticed him staring at her.

"What?"

Chris shrugged.

"Nothing, just happy to have you back."

makeout scene.

People giggle, and go aww, people hide behind their eyes cough neana

Next day.

Chris woke up, and for the first time in maybe months his back didn't hurt, and he also didn't feel like throwing himself off the bridge, wonder what changed all that.

Maybe it was the person laying beside him, who knows.

I don't know, do you?

Bianca stretched out and yawned like a cat.

"Hey, how long have you been up?" Her voice sounded raspy like she was getting a cold.

Chris shrugged.

"Not that long." Chris sat up, with part of the blanket around his waiste. (cough)

Bianca stared as he got up.

(nice ass)

Chris turned around at her.

"I heard that." He grinned and got dressed.

"Well its the truth, ok why are you getting up, its... frigging 5 in the morning!"

Chris shrugged, he was still a bit tired.

"Demons, need a change of clothes, food, demons."

Bianca groaned into her pillow.

"Demons? Really Chris I mean its such a nice day and..."

Chris laughed bitterly.

"Yeah its always a nice day here in the past, before anything happened."

Chris finished getting dressed, grabbing his watch off the dresser.

"Chris I just mean't." Her voice cracked at the end, you could barely hear her.

"I know."

and with that he orbed out to go find some info on the unamed demon.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$GDSG

With no luck whatsoever.

Later that day.

Chris stood a bit annoyed at the sisters in some warehouse.

"She's supposed to be here by now." He didn't want to this, he could probably vanquish it himself, but the sisters needed to learn.

"So she's a little late." Piper shrugged it wasn't unusual for her sister Paige to be late.

"No, she's a lot late. Paige used to be the first one to a vanquish. What's wrong with her?" He should of brought Bianca instead and sent the sisters on a harder vanquish. That would teach em.

"She's in love, that's hardly wrong." Piper was really getting tired of Chris their bitchy/neurotic whitelighter.

"It is when it interferes with her responsibilities as a Charmed One." Its not like it was going to last long anyway.

"Why don't you just let me handle this one alone." Come on she was the eldest Charmed One, where does it say that this demon needed a power of three spell?

"Because you've handled the last four vanquishes alone. I swear, you should've never let them move out." They weren't supposed to move out it was to early, who knows what disasters will be brought from this mistake.

"Hey, you don't see me complaining, I'm happy for them. And you should be too. So where is this demon and what's its name?" She was really getting tired of snippy Chris, always complaining about something the sisters did, that it isn't supposed to happen blah blah blah, well maybe it changed because of him so HAH!

"No one knows its name. And it's too strong for one witch to handle alone." That wasn;t exatcly the truth in the future Piper had vanquished it in about 3 minutes.

Well different moms, the piper he knew was his Mom, she made him cookies and cake, and she was invincible or so he thought she used to be he thought with pain.

The door to the warehouse opened, and who else but Daryl popped his head in.

"How much longer is this gonna take?" However long I want it to take, Chris bit back his retort, no need to be sarcastic now.

"Go see what Phoebe's doing." Piper told Chris.

Chris shrugged, and even if she was busy he was going to drag her here.

Orbing out, he sensed his aunt in Hong Kong.

Phoebe was sitting cross legged on the floor.

Looking up she smiled.

"Oh hey Chris."

Chris just grabbed her arm.

"Hey!"

Phoebe turned to see her sister Piper.

"Hi. Wow." Talking about the dress of course.

Hugging her sister, Phoebe smiled. Good to see Piper again.

"Oh, how's Wyatt? I miss him so much." Chris stopped paying attention and let his mind wonder, he hated it when people just cooed over Wyatt.

Wyatt this, Wyatt that blah blah blah.

He let the sister talk for a bit, only for a bit.

"Can we get the show on the road here?" he wanted to get back to Bianca after all and maybe get her to help him on some demon vanquishes.

"Okay, what do you want me to do?" Phoebe turned to Chris.

"

You're the bait. All you've gotta do is levitate into the air and when this demon senses your magic, it's gonna come fast and hard." Did that ever sound dirty.

"Okay. Be careful of my origami, that tiger took two frickin hours." She pointed to Piper.

"Okay, let's do it." Ok he really had to get his mind out of the gutter, Bianca wasnt here and his relatives were instead shudder.

Phoebe quickly levitated into the air, as the blob went to attack her Piper blew it up.

The green goop splattered all over.

"All Clear." Piper yelled.

hfjdkshfjkdashfjdsahfjkdsa fhjdasklhfjlashfjkdas

Ok more to come later Im being lazy again/


	4. old school

Hi hi I'm back 4 day break exams just ended... I need to say something right now DREW FULLER IS HOT nuff said.

Short cahppie deal with it

Bianca drummer her fingers on the desk, annoyed at what was taking the women so long.

Demon hunting, while making a lot of money didn't exactly take much time, and if one thing Bianca hated a lot was sitting in an appartement waiting for her fiance to come back and bored out of her mind.

So what did she go do?

Well, she might as well do something she's always wanted to do, school. I know what your thinking, school? Is she crazy? No. Well possibly, maybe, probably yes she was.

And it was a hassle just to get into a stupid class, they wanted to look up her record. Well hello she was from the future the only record that existed of her was mini her.

The women came back a bit puzzled.

"I'm sorry we weren't able to find you in the database." Bianca sighed, why not just act her way through it.

"I was homeschool, my parents were menonites." The women nodded, it was possible after all.

"All right we'll just get you to take an IQ test and see ok."

Bianca nodded, and got started writing.

Easy.

She put her name at the top with a smile on her face.

A few questions had puzzled her, but hopefuller she did well enough, or she just might have to get a job as a waitress or something.

jfkdlsjfkldsjafkldsa

jdslafjlasjflasjfkldas

fjkdasljfklasuriewouriwe

Chris looked down at Wyatt, her looked so innocent. What he had said a few days ago still fresh in his mind, he knew he wouldn't be able to kill his brother.

Leo was really starting to bug the hell out of him, just all aww over Wyatt. What about him, didn't he realize he had two sons? Oh yeah one was from the futur and wasn't born yet, Chris felt so much resentment towards his father for his childhood and beyond.

Not that it wasn't a happy one, not at all Piper was an awsum mom but sometimes he just wished that...

Paige and Phoebe walked in.

"Oh, hi, baby." with that said, phoebe rushed over to her nephew.

Paige looked around the room.

Chris grinned showed her to move out of the manor.

"This one too?"

"yeah, you move, you lose it in this family." Chris grinned at what his aunt phoebe said.

"You could lose a lot more than a bedroom when this is over." Like your life he thought sadly thinking back to his 14th birthday.

"Hi, Chris, I'm fine thank you, and you?" Cheerful as always.

"It's his job to offer his opinion." Chris shook his head mentally, shock Leo was kinda standing up for him, kinda not really.

All the while he kept his mask on.

"You know the only reason why she's even here is Paige missed a vanquish." Really didn't they know that their power layed in their being together? and some other stuff.

"Another one?" Chris crossed his arms as Leo said this.

Something nagged at the back of his mind, not that that was something odd, but whatever.

"Yeah, that makes, what? Five in a row now?" Chris hated having to rely on just one or two of the sisters, he didn't want to have to use his powers.

"You guys are such nags."

"When did you two become so chummy?" Something tickled at his foot, a very normal occurence, like when your nose gets itchy.

Maybe his foot was falling asleep.

"We're not chummy, it's just he's gone through a lot protecting Wyatt and I figured instead of doubting him I should help him a little." Maybe he could use that wisdom and stop following around.

Chris's mom walked in with a smile, Chris was about to uncross his arms, but thought better of it, he needed to remind himself that he couldn't get to attached to these people.

Chris zoned out after that, reaching his sensing abilities for Bianca.

That's weird she wasn't at the appartment or in the underworld.

He sensed all over san francisco and finally found her.

Chris orbed out after everyone had left the room.

And walked out of his hiding place.

Spotting Bianca he made her way to her.

She struggled with a few books and dropped them all bending over she proceeded to pick them up.

"Well aren't you a site?"

Bianca looked up at him, brushing a strand of hair out of her face.

Her hair was up in chopsticks that weren't exactly working and she had a smudge of ink on her nose.

"Stop staring at my ass and help me pick these up I'm going to be late."

Chris bent down and proceed to help her.

"Late for what?"

Books all picked up, she straightened herself, pushing a few strands of hair behind her ear.

"Class, I can't just sit in my appartement while your with the sisters, I can't stand doing nothing."

Chris nodded, kissing her quickly.

"What classes?"

They started walking towards the building.

"Law, psyc, history, and acient world."

Chris smiled.

"Quite a handful." Bianca gave him a stunning smile.

"I can handle it." Chris nodded.

"I know you can handle anything." They stodd at the door of her next class.

"I'll see you tonight then." Bianca nodded and turned on her heal.


	5. goop

So new semester art class heheh hate all my teachers but whatever

Ok anyway, on with the story.

Chris stood in the attic, with everyone except Paige who was missing somewhere.

Phoebe was busy lighting candles.

"You know, if I hadn't taken over Paige's room, this never would've happened. This is all my fault." Of course its just like his mom to go and blame herself.

"What's done is done." Chris looks sidways at his dad, ok that was just too creepy, from time to time people would mention that him and Leo were somewhat similar, but most of the time people alluded more to the fact that he was his mother's male version.

"Okay, you two really need to get a room." Shudder, that's just wrong so so so wrong.

Piper nodded.

"Yeah." Oh don't agree with Aunt Phoebe.

Phoebe finished lighting the candles.

"Here these words, here my cry, spirit from the other side, come to me, I summon thee, cross now the great divide." Chris had heard those words so many times that they had lost complete meaning to him, he had tried summoning his mom, aunts and even his grams, but they never came.

Chris's foot tingled again, he stood a little straighter as the spirit of Penny Halliwell materialized.

His foot felt a bit heavier than normal, but he just ignored it.

"Well, it's about time you called to say hello." She hugged both Piper and Phoebe. "Oh, my darlings."

Piper smiled.

"Ah, we got a problem."

Penny nodded.

Looking over at Chris, something about him looked familiar, but she couldn't think about that at the moment.

"Well, you're not the only one." The goo from earlier was on his leg.

Chris stepped away from Leo.

"Orb out." Man Leo really was stupid.

"No, magic makes it grow. Summoning her spirit already gave it power." That or it was trying to feed off his powers.

"Oh, you must be Chris, the new Whitelighter. You know, he doesn't look very qualified for the job." He was way to young, she sensed power emmenating from him, but he looked kinda innocent as the goo covered him.

"Chris, just let me blast it." Hehehe was she crazy that would hurt like hell, he shook his head, no way.

"She's right. Orb." Chris looked over at Phoebe unsure.

"Oh, for heaven sakes, listen to them. We'll find a way to vanquish the foul thing later." Chris looked at Penny, she was right, the sisters could vanquish anything.

Orbing out, he orbed back in to see the worried face of phoebe.

"Uh oh."

Chris looked at the floor, he could sense it.

GFSDGFDSGFDSGfds

Chris took some small steps following it around the house, unaware of his surroundings.

He made his way to the living room where it was growing into the wall.

"I can hear it. I think it's in the wall." He didn't think he knew.

The wall cracked.

"Yep, it's in the wall." No shit sherlock.

"Okay, we're gonna need Paige. It took the power of three to vanquish this thing in the future." Actually he didn't really remember, but they didn't know that.

"What? If you knew that, why didn't you tell me that in the first place?" Because he just thought of that just a few seconds ago.

"Because I could barely get two of you together, let alone three. Besides, this thing's not that big right now and I thought two could handle it." man he really was getting good at this.

"Leo, you take point. Chris here is much too green to guide my girls." Chris had never met Penny in the future, and he was happy about that, the nerve of the women.

"What? You know what? You can just stop that right..."

Penny looked at him, something nagged at her he reminded her of someone.

"Quiet. It's time to give this floundering ship a rudder. Now, which boots did Paige put on?"

Chris gave death glares at penny.

He could just blow her up, but noo, everyone was too stupid to see who he was and if he used his powers, he would have many questions to answer.

Chris caught a few words from the conversation.

"Don't make too much out of it because whatever you do, you can't change the past or tell anyone you're from the future." Right about that, might erase your own existance,

"Well, why does he get to?" One guess who he was.

"Because I know what I'm doing."

"Not from where I'm standing. I'll stay here with Leo and the newbie to contain the slime, until you can bring Paige back to vanquish it, okay? Okay, go, get dressed. You are going to the summer of love." Chris frowned better stay close to Leo.

A while after the sisters left.

Penny had observed the young whitelighter and could tell that he was just an ordinary White lighter, obviously had some witch in him.

They were standing in Wyatts room, making sure the goo didn't get too close to him.

"The way I see it, we're all targets for the slime. We need a plan to control it until the girls get back." It especially seemed to have a sweet tooth for Chris.

"n the future, everyone tried to control the demon with no name. But it can't be done." Yeah they just kicked his ass, or well it obviously got vanquished, he remembered that.

"hat's hardly a winning attitude, young man. And why in heaven's name couldn't the people in the future find some name for that thing?" Because I don't remember its name, good thing none of the girls were telepaths.

"Speaking of the future, what's so awful that happens to Wyatt?" He turns evil thats what.

"You know I can't tell you that." You wouldn't beleive me anyway.

"Come on, I'm an Elder."

"Excuse me, back on point. Uh, the slime? I'm taking suggestions." She was getting tired of these two.

hvjhfkdsjfkld;sjklf;dsj;lajklfd;as

"We could orb it to an ice drift." And try to freeze it.

"Nah, that's bad."

"It's not bad, it's awful. You can't orb that thing, it feeds on magic." Yeah stupid finally she was coming to his way of thinking.

"So what's your great idea?" After all she was the great Penny Halliwell.

"Are you giving me lip?" He sounded almost like the girls.

"No." Surprise that she would notice his sarcasm.

Wyatt looked at his bottle, since no one was paying attention to him he would have to get his bottle himself.

The bottle orbed into his hands.

"No!" The goo shot out of the wall creating a wall.

EWWWWWQQQQQQQQQQQQDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDAAAAAAAAAAAADFFFFFFFF

Bianca dropped the book on the floor, slipping off her shoes, she looked around the appartment, this was so different than her future life, where everyone was always busy planning attacks, protecting people.

Messing around with Chris, when he wasn;t busy... well no need for that to change, he might be a bit busier than he was in the future, that didn;t mean they had to go monk on each other.

The house was clean, so she didn't need to clean or anything.

Studying was too boring for right now, although if it kept going like this she was going to pick up one of those heavy volumes off the floor and for the first time in a long time, the book wouldn't have anything to do witht the magical world.

More to come Im jusss bored. working on some music vids.


	6. Barbas :p sux

Hi Hi people so guess what Im bored again and trying to update all cept the finish fics.

Leo quickly grabbed Wyatt, and they all quickly ran down the stairs trying to escape the green goo.

Small peices of the roof rained down upon them.

"Hold on. I think it's stopped." It was silent, too quiet, Chris didn't like it, he didn't like the looks grams was giving him either.

An idea they needed an idea to keep Wyatt safe, and with his quick thinking he did think of something.

"Get Wyatt out of the house. If it tries to follow, I'll fire off an orb or two to distract it." Turning towards one of the halliwell matriach, whom he should probably be awed by. "You okay with that?"

She stared back, he would like to think that he surprised her with ihs brilliance.

"Yeah, it's just what I had in mind." Yeah right, she was probably just mad that Chris was giving her lip and she couldn;t think of any snappy come backs.

"Good." Leo slowly started inching towards the door with Wyatt.

More of the roof started falling. Just small peices, but enough to make them wonder if the goo demon was above them.

Looking at the door he noticed the green covering the window.

They were trapped.

"You can't go through that way." Grams stated the obvious.

Chris shrugged.

"Back door?" They looked towards the kitchen, and Leo jogged there, but the door was also blocked.

"What'd it do? Split in half?" Maybe it was growing.

Which was a bad thing, especially if it got into the nexus.

"How do we get out?" Chris was out of idea's, he had no idea how it was vanquished in the past, he couldn't remember.

"I don't know. Orb?" Was Leo ever stupid.

Chris paused before answering, something shifted.

"The last time I orbed, that thing almost swallowed me whole." And it was uncomfortable, good thing that Chris had trained himself to not let his mouth run off, but one of these days he will say something without realizing it, and thinking its all in his head.

"What do you think, Penny?" They turned to where Penny had last been standing.

And Chris almost died there, it was hilarious, it hurt trying not to laugh this was a very serious situation.

There stood penny Halliwell in all her glory wearing hippy clothes.

"I think love conquers all. I think that we should take the demon into our arms and make it feel safe." Chris looked at Leo to see if he found this as funny as he did. Leo was trying to hold a serious expression, and it came out looking more shocked than anything.

"Leo, could I talk to you for a second, please?" Chris motioned to another spot close to where they were standing.

Leo looked at Wyatt in his arms and at Penny.

"Do you mind holding him for a second?" It shoudl be safe.

"Of course." Leo handed Wyatt to Grams. "Come here, moonbeam."

Chris grinned, Leo walked a bit towards him.

"Wyatt. His name's Wyatt." Chris now knew the exact nick to gove his big brother then next time he saw him.

They moved away from penny who was cooing over baby Wyatt.

"One of the sisters must have changed the past because Penny clearly never meant to change from flower child to demon hunter." Chris shook his head, they were bad, hadn;t they learned anything from him? Future Consequences people.

Grams started to sing to Wyatt in an offtone beat.

It really was horrendous.

"Clearly. Think the girls can fix the timeline and get back here?" Chris payed Leo little attention, the goo was growing.

"I don't know. But this thing is trying to back us into a corner. Take Wyatt and Joan Baez here into the conservatory. I'll get what we need to fight it off."

Chris pointed his thumb, to the weird duo.

Leo walked towards grams and Wyatt as Chris grabbed the blender.

And the toaster, and anything electric he could get his hands on, he had seen the thing react a little to a spark, so maybe a big spark would shrink it until the sisters came back.

He started to pile the appliances with the help of Leo into the living room, trying to find an outlet for all thge plugs.

\

"Why isn't it attacking? It's like it cornered us and now it's just waiting." Chris looked at the pile of electronics.

The goo was way bigger than this thing.

"I think we need the toaster oven."

Leo went and grabbed the toaster over, Penny just watched.

"You know, that's a disaster waiting to happen."

"that's the idea. You saw how the slime reacted to electricity Well, if we can get it to attack this pile, maybe we can get to zap it." Leo added the toaster oven to the pile and looked at the power board.

"If I can find a place to plug it in." Yup they needed those thingies with mulitiple outlets.

"No offence, you know, but my dear Allen would have taken the path of peaceful resistance. Have you tried talking to the slime?"

No one really payed attention to the crazy lady.

**COUGH COUGH COUGH**

Bianca huffed impatiently. Chris was obviousl busy, not answering her calls, and the microwave was taking forever.

She had attacked her pile of homwork, studied even and now she was hungry.

This was crazy, she didn't even like pizza pops, but she couldn't cook either.

Taking out the wallet out of her back pocket, she looked in it making sure she had a few dollars, satisfied she grabbed her coat and grabbed the door knob.

Passing out.

Barbas watched silently smiling. The Elder had sent him after the whitelighter, and well at the moment was nowhere to be found so this girl might as well serve for a little entertainment for the moment.


	7. bob

In any timeline the underworld never really changed, while in the future it was used as a refuge for the resistance, and people running away from demons, here the demons hid from the witches.

The tactical advantage being if you knew the tunnels, you might be able to run away from the one following you.

Now Bianca had always prided herself on knowing the underworld like the back of her hand, she couldn't help but be a bit confused at the tunnels she was being pushed through.

Obviously the tunnels also changes with time, tunnels collapsed weren't here.

There were more lights flickering about, screames echoed in the underworld, were in the future it was utterly and eerily quiet.

"I hold your biggest fear." He taunted her, she really didn't care, as a matter of fact she had faced her biggest fear many many times.

She still felt a little dizzy, but was quickly getting back to her normal self.

"What did you do to me anyway?" She couldn't move, but Barbas was levitating her.

"What ever do you mean?" Levitating had never been one of his abilities, but staying in hell for a while taught him how to steal quite a few powers.

"I mean how did you send me unconscious, I'm just curious, I didn't eat or drink anything so that couldn't be it."

Barbas smiled at her, creepy.

"Well the not eating or drinking was obviously it, cause I didn't do anything to you, at the moment though I just binded you so you can't leave."

Bianca once again tried moving, no such luck, yelling for Chris didn't work either.

"So what do you want me for anyway?" She could always annoy the hell out of him with incessant talking.

"Your the bait." Bianca started to feel dread for the first time in a long time.

"What do you mean?" She tried to will her limbs to move even more.

"Well I can't very well tell you everything right now can I, where would the fun be in that?"

COUGH COUGH COUGH COUGH

Leo looked at Penny. "No, I haven't, and you shouldn't either." Obviously what the girls had changed had had a major impact. Turning to Chris he might as well try to get some information from him. " But if you're up to some light conversation, maybe you wanna tell me what happens to Wyatt in the future."

Chris gave him a sour grin, didn't his dad get it yet.

"Uh, nice try." He can't say anything about the future or it could change in worst ways.

"Got it." leo plugged in the toaster oven, and with a strange sound you know the sound I'm talking about all the power went out.

"Damn it!" They just lost their only hope of protection before the girls cam here.

And he really didn't want to use his powers.

"I told you, boys, violence is not the answer to anything." Backround noise.

"Where's the fuse box?" While Chris grew up in this house, he was never one to mess with anything electronic, he had a habit of getting zapped.

"It's in the basement. Find a flashlight in the laundry room." Chris quickly got a flashlight the longer they waited, the bigger it would get.

Something nagged at the back of his mind, nothing out of the usual, truthfully he should start listening to the annoying nagging.

Not the nagging from the sisters or Leo or grams for that matter, but the nagging of his subconscious.

Standing at the top of the stairs to the basement he opened the door and pointed the flashlight downstairs, no woggy man but...

"Leo!" He shut the door quickly, as Leo quickly ran in to the room.

"What is it? What is it?" Leo looked around worried, gasping slightly for breath, Chris vaguely motioned to the door.

"The slime, in the basement feeding on the Nexus." That what he had been worried about, if the sisters didn't get here soon he would have to think up a spell, and well he wasn't exactly good at those.

"How big was it?" Leo grabbed the flashlight out of his hands and opened the basement door. "Big" The slime covered the entire basement floor and almost reached the ceiling.

"Yeah. Big."

Chris looked around the kitchen, he had to find something that gave off electricity.

Grams walked in with Wyatt.

"Have you talked to it yet." She was swaing slightly.

Success! A spark.

"No and I'm not going to, got it?"

Leo came up with nothing and looked over at Chris.

"If the demon comes at us, I'll try and hold it off with this." Chris showed him the wires.

Not noticing Grams, she walked over to the basement door and opened it.

"Don't be afraid of us. We won't hurt you." She walked into the basement. Stupid family.

"Penny, get back!" The demon with no name grabbed ahold of her and pulled her in, Chris bitterly thought that thing needed a name. And the green goo just didn;t seem appropriate,

Bob, yeah Chris thought Bob would be its new name.

It started growing even more, Chris quickly shut the door, and tried holding it closed to it couldn't get out easily, and would have to slowly ooze out the cracks.

"Wyatt's secured in the living room. There's no sign of the demon in the rest of the house." Good one less thing to worry about.

A sharp pain went through his arm.

"I figured it was distracting us before so he could feed on Nexus." Chris ignored it.

"What about Penny? Is she...?" She's already dead,

"I don't know. " Chris didn;t have time to do two things at the same time, Bob started like Chris had suspected oozing out the cracks, taking the wires he continuously zapped it, and it pulled away like it got his hand slapped.

"I can't keep up with it, we've gotta get out."

"No, we have to keep fighting. It's what Penny would want us to do." Chris looked back at Leo annoyed, at the moment Penny was a goo covered hippy don;t think she would actually care.

"Fine! just help me keep this door closed."

Leo helped him for a few minutes, the goo just pushed back and made the door warp slightly.

"Get out of here, go."

Chris would of laughed if he wasn;t so busy trying to keep the door closed, if Leo died so would he.

"Not without you." Plus by staying he could probably get a few bonus trust points.

"This thing's gonna swallow you whole."

"Most likely." But he would blow it to peices inside.

The sisters appeared behind them, Chris didn't dare lose his concentration.

"Stand back, fellas."

"Drawing on the power of three, destroy this evil entity." They chanted.

That was it!

Bob was vanquished, easily with a one line spell.

"Where's Wyatt?" Oh course it was like Piper to worry about her kid, she was always a mom first witch second.

"He's in the living room." Hopefully he hadn't orbed out.

Chris frowned his arm was still hurting, he was sure he hadn't hurt himself during Bob's attack.

"What about Grams?" She was already dead.

"She didn't make it." To Chris that made no sense, the basement door opened and smoke poured out.

Followed by Gram, who grinned at him.

"Nonsense. You can't damage an old war horse like me. I'm already dead." She coughed a bit.

Now if people could only hear Chris's thoughts he would of told them that.

"Yay, Grams, I'm so glad you're back." Phoebe hugged her grams, and Wyatt let out a wail, signaling he needed some attention.

Piper left the kitchen, to attend to her son.

Paige moved over to Leo, grinning madly.

"Hey there, sun god."

Leo went red in the face.

"Hey, that was a long time ago. Let's just keep that between us, okay?"

Grams spoke to Chris and Leo.

"Hey, I wanna thank you two for not giving up the fight. I'm really proud of you boys. You did good."

Chris smiled holding his arm.

"Your welcome, anyway I have to leave, business to attend to." Grams gave him a knowing smile.

Chris left in blue white orbs like any whitelighter.


	8. Chapter 8

HEHE Im back ok anyway yeah Im back in my charmed kick got distracted by something but Im back for a chappie.

Chris orbed into the appartment holding some takeout in his hands he placed it on the table.

Looking around he noticed Bianca's things, but she was nowhere in sight, maybe she had thought the same thing as him and went out to get food, after all she was no cook.

Chris went and got changed, Bob had left a strange smell in his clothes.

Chris closed his eyes and tried sensing for Bianca.

"Come on." Chris was getting worried he couldn't get anything, not even a little sense of her.

She wouldn't have gone into the underworld by herself she hated it down there, and he hadn't told her his information she wouldn't do something so reckless that just wasn't her.

"Bianca?" He tried calling for her, she might just be blocking herself off. No luck.

Chris looked around to see if there was a map or something of the sort in the appartment, he hadn't moved his things from the office yet, so all his supplies where there.

With a quick trip to P3 he went to work and began scrying for her, he couldn't take the chance that she was just off on a errand he had already lost her once before.

:Bianca:

Bianca pulled at her binds so much that they left cuts in her wrist, Barbas was just sitting at an old desk flipping through books in non interess.

He didn't seem to happy with nothing to do.

"Where are they?" He looked up, and looked at her grinning.

"Well your boyfriend is looking for you." Bianca pulled harder, she couldn't let Chris get hurt just because she had gotten caught and she was the bait.

"Why are you so interested in a whitelighter? Isn't he kind of a low target? Not up to your standards."

Barbas laughed lightly at her.

"You know as much as I do that, that boy isn't merely a whitelighter, the sisters or some of the Elders might not be able to sense it, but when that boy slips up almost every magical being can feel his power."

Bianca grinded her teeth, she still couldn't beleive that she had gotten caugh by Barbas, of all the demons.

Barbas got up and walked in front of her almost pacing, but it seemed more like taunting.

"And you well an assassin, how interesting." Barbas crossed his fingers in front of him almost thinking.

"You have some power, but sense a lot more. Now what is your biggest fear?" He might as well live up to his rep.

He moved his hand in front of his face.

"Your afraid that Chris would stop loving you... how sweet." Barbas frowned that was useless to him, he could make an illusion, but it wasn't what he was being paid to do.

Bianca glared daggers at him."

"Well are you going to tell me your big plan now with the big speech? Because you know that's what villains do."

Barbas just grinned at her and went back to where he had been previously.


	9. Im outta here

Oh look Im back surprise yeah Im a bit bored know whats a good song? United states of whatever.

Ok so yeah anyway, my grammar sucks and or you dont like my story I really dont care just go away if you think it sucks, go it? good.

Chris really wasn't getting anywhere with his scrying.

He didn't know who could have taken her either, orbing out he decided he might as well look in the book for some informants.

TRETEWTREWTEW

The more she pulled at the restraints the more they cut her.

She was tired, thristy/hungry, cranky, tired, uncomfortable and need to study. Needless to say she was not in a happy mood, she was pissed.

"Chris!" The more she yelled for Chris the more her throat was getting scratchy adding to her long list of complaints.

"Why do you keep bothering witch?" Barbas was reading a cosmos magazin, which disgusted Bianca to no end.

"Well I would prefer not to stay attached to a slab of wood." She pulled again.

Barbas flipped a page, this was getting rather bothersom, after all this was just a ruse to get the boys attention away from Wyatt.

"Yes I do beleive I've heard its not very comfortable, but you should understand he can't hear you."

Bianca frowned, Chris might not be able to hear her, but what about other whitelighters.

After one moment of hesitation she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"PAIGE!"

Barbas shot out of his chair and ran over to the girl and covered her mouth with his hand, muffling her screams.

!#!#$$#&$&

Paige frowned sipping her cup of coffee.

"What is it Paige?" Piper put the finishing touches on a cake she was making, for her own pleasure.

"I think one of my charges is calling me I have to go." Paige orbed out leaving a bemused Piper.

Paige orbed down to the underworld, and peered behind the wall the girl that had called her was, she got a good look of Barbas, but not the girl.

"Chris!" She didn't say it very loud, but she was pretty sure he could hear her anyway, Leo was the only one that needed ear splitting screams to be heard.

Chris orbes illuminated the hallway, but barbas was too busy trying to shut the girl up.

"What I'm kind of busy you know!" Looking around he did the same thing as Paige had noticing Barbas, but he went into the room.

"Hey!" He could recognize that girl anywhere.

Paige frowned.

"Chris!" What he was doing was very reckless.

"I can handle this Paige... and if you don't see me from here to tonight come look after me won't ya?"

He waved his hand and orbed her back to the manor saying a quick spell so she wouldn't be able to orb in.

Barbas now had his hand loosly covering Bianca's mouth who quickly bit him.

Pulling his hand back he went to back hand her, but Chris tk him across the room, running beside Bianca.

Working at the binds.

Barbas got up and looked at the couple standing before him, he was no match to those two, shrugging he shimmered out it wasn't worth it.

Chris looked sideways at Bianca, who just arched an eyebrow at him, in a way that said I don't know what that was either, but what the hell was it?

"Are ou ok?" Chris looked her up and down, looking for any life threatening wounds, seeing none he picked up one of her wrists delicatly inspecting them.

Bianca looked at him a little embarrased, she should have realized how much damage she was doing to herself, and they didn't even have a healer that they could just go to.

Chris grinded his teeth angry, what was the point of all this, usually demons attacked for a reason wether they were hungry or the needed to feel the rush, what was Barbas getting out of kidnapping Bianca.

His hands glowed.

Chris looked up at Bianca shocked.

"Always knew you could do it baby." Bianca smiled at him, and waited till he healed her wrist before handing him her other wrist and placing her healed hand gently on his cheek.

Chris's eyes sparkled a bit in the dark, it was rare to see Bianca smiled without it being somehow sad, but he now got to see one of those rare sights.

After he finished healing he orbed them to the appartement, at least they could spend a half decent night, but after dropping Bianca off he orbed to the manor quickly so Paige and the sisters didn't come looking for him in the underworld.


	10. Justin Bartha has a nice butt

Ahh my head is killing me so this chapter will be short just wanted to update before heading to bed.

Paige dropped down in the kitchen.

Piper was sitting at the table nursing a cup of tea, Phoebe was playing with her notebook, obviously finishing her column.

"You guys, Chris is in trouble."

The two sisters looked up, uninterested.

"What did he do now?" Piper stared at a spot somewhere in front of her, thinking.

"He's down in the underworld with Barbas."

Piper put her cup on the table shaking out of her revery, and Phoebe closed her computer, she could finish it tonight, she was always amazing when last minute panic hit her.

"So he's working with Barbas now? That boy is always up to something, who don't we just stick him in a crystal cage?" Piper suggested.

Paige shook her head.

"No he's not working with him, someone called to me a while ago, i don't know who, but when I orbed there I found Barbas and a girl, Chris joined me a bit later and said he could take care of it."

Paige sat down on a chair her feet hurt.

She needed new shoes, like sneakers instead of highheals way comfier.

"So what do you guys think."

Phoebe took her glasses off and stood up.

"That he's crazy, he can't just go up against Barbas!"

Piper nodded.

"She's right, Chris might be part witch, but he's not powerful enough to go against Barbas, that needs the power of three, and even then we haven't been able to vanquish him yet."

Paige nodded.

"So what are we going to do, orb down there and help Chris?"

Piper shrugged, and at the same moment Chris orbed in, without a scratch.

"Hey." Stuffing his hands in his pockets he looked down. He didn't exactly know how to handle this situation.

"Sooo.." ooh awkward silence, they stared at him like he had grown an extra head.

"Sooo..." Piper waited for him to begin the explination.

"Well, Barbas is still out there, the girl is safe, so nothing really knew." Chris took his hands out of his pockets.

"But I want you three to start on a vanquishing potion, I have a new lead on who I think might be after Wyatt, should be in the book, its a clan of.."

Piper took a sip of her coffee, and Phoebe opened her computer, while Paige pretended to look at an inexistant watch on her arm.

"Sorry Chris, new temp job." With that she left.

Phoebe looked at him without sincerity and said. "I really need to finishe this column." Piper put her hands up.

"I have a life."

"Worked like a charm." Chris kicked his feet up on the coffee table and put an arm around Bianca's shoulder, who was cuddled up at his side with one of her books.

"Never doubted you, just wasn't sure if you wouldn't go off on a demon hunt. So they didn't even ask you who I was?"

Chris shook his head.

"No at the mention of having to do a vanquishing potion they all scattered."

Bianca looked sideways at Chris's grinning face and gave him a quick kiss getting back to her very boring book, that she needed to study.


	11. typical day

Hi back from badmintton, yeah whatever I'm really thirsty... water

Piper had, had it! Yes thats right, she was having one of those days were she was not in the mood, too see or hear about anything magical.

She glared at the blue orbs that appeared in fron of her.

Her sister's were with her, Phoebe woing over her love troubles and Paige reading in the book, which would soon be blown to peices if it didn't return upstairs to the attic like a good little magic book.

"You guys remember that lead I was talking about?" Piper glared menacingly at Chris, who seemes to know what was going through her mind and backed up a bit.

"You know what, I say we put an end to this insanity."

Paige looked up from her readins.

"What insanity?" The book seemingly sensing Piper's malicious thoughts made its way to the attic and that white orby thing it can do.

"The insanity that is ruining our lives!" Piper was still glaring at Chris like it was his fault that so many demons attacked them, in reality only a few of those demons were his fault, one or two were Bianca's, but most were their own fault.

Phoebe gasped.

"Oh no don't kill Chris!" Piper turned her glare to her sister.

"Very funny, no I mean't magic, lets have or at least try having one of our magic free days please?"

Chrsi started.

"Not this again, Piper you should know you just can put your wiccan duties on hold, it doesn't work that way."

Piper put her hands on her hips.

"And why not?"

"Because, because you can't ok!" Piper pursed her lips, why couldn't she have a normal day.

"How bout I blow you up?"

Chris's face became one of surprise and fear. He knew his mother and her threats... he wasn't sure if she was serious or not in this case.

Phoebe like the good little middle sister she was butted in. "Chris maybe you should just come back when she's in a better mood."

Paige nodded her agreement, a bit confounded as to why the book left, she hoped it wasn't something to worry about. "Chris your insane to try to convince Piper to go on a demon hunt when she's like this." with that thought she orbed out to go check on the book, just to make sure it was just in the attic and a demon didn't take it, she would soon find out that it was fine.

"Stop dropping these spontaneous demon hunts on us, we need time to have lives." Phoebe also left the room, Chris ran a hand through his hair nervously, maybe he could give them a break. "But..."

Piper put her hands up.

"Chris magic stresses us all we need some time away from that, and I'm tired of fighting demons this week."

"But.."

Piper kept her hand up.

"I've got three things to say to you.." Chris waited.

"Shut up, shut up and shup up."

Chris bowed his head defeated and orbed out, he would have better luck with Bianca, if she wasn't busy studying.

"Gosh Darn it!" Bianca dropped the pan with a clatter, it fell to the floor , but froze before it made a loud noise.

Bianca looked behind her and nervously whiped her hands on her very very dirty apron.

"Hi."

"Gosh darn it? Since when do you censor your swears:" Chris was looking absolutely dashing, in his faded jeans and green sweater.

"Since people in this time find it more offensive."

Chris shrugged and took a seat at the table.

"I've heard some pretty bad swears out there." He looked at the bowl that was situated in front of him curiously.

"Well polite people don't swear." Chris snorted.

"You polite?"

"Hey watch it there, you live with me, I could teach you a few lessons." And by lessons she meant punishements.

"What? How to live with a pig? Think I've got that down." He motioned to the state of the kitchen total dissaray.

"What were you doing anyway?"


End file.
